Otoño
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Cuando las personas están pre-destinadas a estar juntas. Tarde o temprano, el destino se encarga de unirlas.


**capítulo único:**

**.**

**.**

**OTOÑO**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...Cuando las personas están pre-destinadas a estar juntas._

_Tarde o temprano, el destino se encarga de unirlas..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Otoño.**_

Yo_** amaba **_el otoño.

Porque en otoño fue cuando lo vi por _**primera **_vez.

Porque en otoño fue nuestro_** último **_beso.

Porque en otoño, lo_** volví **_a ver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ya no importa cada noche que espere. _

_Cada calle o laberinto que crucé._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana al despertar un _**extraño **_sentimiento embargó mi pecho, ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor, al vacío, a la soledad pero esa mañana, _**algo más **_aquejaba mi pobre alma.

Me levanté de prisa al darme cuenta de la hora que era y camine entre despierta y dormida al baño.

Acaba de cumplir veinticuatro años, aún vivía con mis padres y hoy, exactamente hoy hacía un año mi novio había _**muerto.**_ Llevabamos un año y cuatro meses juntos, yo _**nunca**_ fui de querer novios, el amor_** no **_era para mi, aunque mi abuela solía decir que lo que yo tenía era_** miedo **_al amor y ahora creo que eso era completamente _**cierto**_.

_Flash back_

_Lo había conocido el día más frío del año, yo iba camino a la universidad, él volvía de una fiesta, casi me atropella con su motocicleta y como compensación se ofreció a invitarme un café, por supuesto me negué, lo insulté y me marche de allí._

―_¡Haré que tomes un café conmigo, hermosa!_―

_Yo solo sonreí divertida ingresando al inmenso edifico donde estudiaba medicina, llevaba casi un año soltera y __**no **__quería otro novio. Cuatro horas después cuando salí de clases, él estaba esperándome afuera apoyado en su motocicleta color roja._

―_¿Qué haces aquí?_―_ Le pregunté divertida._

_Él relució sus blancos dientes. _

―_Bien_―_ Acabé aceptando _―_Solo un café_―

―_Prometo que no te arrepentirás, hermosa_―

_Yo rodé los ojos ante su elogio._

―_Me llamo __**Sakura**_―

_End flash back_

Yo tenía veintidos años en ese entonces, él apenás veinte, estudiaba veterinaria y su pasión eran las carreras de motocicletas. Salimos un tiempo y al cabo de unas semanas terminé aceptando ser su novia, conocí sus padres y su hermano mayor, comencé a ir a sus carreras de motocicletas y me convertí en su_ amuleto de la buena suerte. _Creo que solo había una cosa que él amaba más que a mi, su motocicleta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor._

_Y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observé aquel hermoso vestido blanco que acababa de comprarme sobre el sillón de mi dormitorio, me hice un café caliente y me senté aún en pijama en el sillón, observando fijamente el vestido de puntillas blancas.

En veinticuatro años, _**nunca **_me habían roto el corazón, creo que lo cuidaba _**demasiado.**_ Si había estado con muchos hombres -sobre todo este último año- quizás era el dolor de perder a mi novio, quizás era la soledad, quizás simplemente era el echo de perderlo_** todo **_en un solo segundo pero en mi vida solo había tenido dos novios, al primero yo lo deje

La excusa, no logré enamorarme.

La verdad, _**temía **_hacerlo.

El segundo murió en un acciente.

_Flash back_

―_Sakura, eres una tonta_―_ Se había burlado de mi, mi hermana mayor mientras me servía una tazá de té _―_Él hace todo lo que quieres, te cumple hasta el más mínimo capricho y tu solo lo peleas. Pobre, chico_―_ Murmuro sentándose junto a mi en el sillón de su living._

_Yo solo refunfuñe y clavé mis vista en la pantalla del televisor. _

―_¿Sabes? Es tarde debo irme a casa_―_ Comenté enojada de que mi propia hermana siempre se pusiera de su lado._

―_Cuidate y deja de ser tan caprichosa_―_ Gritó aún sentada en el sillón color crema con su enorme barriga._

_Yo sonreí cerrando la puerta y encaminándome a la salida, en menos de un mes al fin conocería a mi sobrina. Llegué a mi casa cerca de la medianoche, mis padres dormían, yo me cambié de ropa y me dirigí a hacer lo mismo. Cerca de las tres de la mañana el sonido de mi móvil me despertó._

―_¿Hola?_―_ Murmure medio dormida, medio despierta sin siquiera observar quien era._

―_**Te amo**_―_ Dijo con voz pastosa._

―_Estas ebrio_―_ Afirme _―_Y aún sigo enojada contigo_―

_Él murmuro algo inentendible y yo largué una leve risita al oír de fondo la estruendosa música. Esa noche era el cumpleaños de unos de sus amigos, haría una fiesta en su casa, se suponía que yo iría a esa fiesta pero peleamos por alguna tontería que ahora no recuerdo y __**no fui.**_

―_Te amo, __**siempre **__lo haré, caprichosa_―_ Volvió a decir._

―_Estás ebrio. Vete a dormir, mañana hablamos_―_ Murmure intentando fingir enojo al oirlo en ese estado._

―_Anda, dímelo_―_ Exigió como niño chiquito, yo sonreí al escucharlo _―_No puedo dormir sin oírlo de tus labios_―

_Yo largué una carcajada. No podía estar enojada con él._

―_Te amo, borracho_―_ Acabé aceptando _―_Ahora, vete a dormir_―_ Dije antes de colgar._

_Dos horas después mi móvil volvió a sonar._

―_¿Ahora qué? Ebrio_―

_End flash back_

Si era suya la llamada, solo que _**no**_ era su voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica, era una enfermera. Había chocado ebrio contra un camión al volver a su casa y estaba en terapia intensiva.

Esos fueron los _**peores**_ cuatro días de mi vida.

_Flash back_

―_Y tienes una horrible cicatriz en la cabeza_―_ Murmure mientras apretaba su inerte mano entre la mía._

_El único sonido que se escuchaba en esa blanca habitación era el vip de la máquina conectada a su corazón y mis lágrimas al caer sobre el colchón. _

_Se veía tan indefenso, tan frágil, tan __**débil.**_

_Una máscara de oxigeno cubria su nariz y su boca, una sábana blanca cubría su cuerpo, habían afeitado su cabeza para la operación y su hermoso cabello había desaparecido dándo lugar a una horrible y enorme cicatriz que prácticamente surcaba toda su cabeza._

―_Te compraré un sombrero, así nadie lo notará_―_ Susurre entre el llanto _―_**Te amo**_―_ Dije besando su frente _―_**Naruto**_―

_End flash back_

Esa madrugada, **murió.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Piel con piel._

_El corazón se me desarma. _

_Me haces bien. _

_Enciendes luces en mi alma. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acabé de lacear mi cabello frente al espejo y coloqué un delicado broche en forma de mariposa color rosa a un lado de mi cabello. Hoy, no solo Naruto cumplía un año de haberse ido, hoy mi mejor amiga se casaba y yo debía estar allí, _**feliz**_, por ella. Aguantando el _**dolor**_ que hacía un año _**no**_ me abandonaba.

Era un casamiento sencillo, al aire libre, a plena luz del día. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, mangas tres cuartos de puntilla, se ajustaba a mi cintura y luego caía suelto por encima de mis rodillas, una botas cortas de tacón color negras acababan mi simple atuendo, mi cabello rosado estaba corto y laceo, pasando mi hombro y un simple y delicado maquillaje adornaba mi rostro. Sonreí tomando mi bolso de encima de la cama.

―Ino― Suspiré ―Justo eliges el día de hoy para casarte―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Creo en ti._

_Y en este amor. _

_Que me ha vuelto indestructible. _

_Que detuvo mi caída libre._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de la muerte de Naruto, quedé devastada, aún no entendía porque justo a mi me había pasado eso. Primero caí en una profunda depresión, luego caí en el alcoholismo y finalmente drené mi dolor con simples relaciones casuales.

_**No**_ volvería a enamorarme de _**nadie.**_

Lloraba noches enteras, a veces me dormía llorando, a veces solía rogarle a dios que me arrancará el dolor que llevaba en el pecho.

_**Jamás **_había sentido dolor similar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Creo en ti._

_Y mi dolor se quedo a kilómetros atrás. _

_Mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

De todas sus nietas, mi abuela siempre dijo que yo era la más_** parecida **_a ella, no solo por mi gusto por la noche y el alcohol, sino y sobre todo, por mi _**miedo**_ al amor.

_Flash back_

―_¿Por qué me paso esto a mi?_―_ Susurre entre el llanto._

_Solo había pasado una semana de la muerte de Naruto._

―_No lo sé_―_ Murmuro mi abuela a mi lado acariciando mi cabello._

_Estabamos acostadas en mi cama, yo hacía una semana que no me levantaba y mis padres ya no soportaban verme__** así**__. Apreté mi cabeza contra su pecho y mis lágrimas se derramaron en su delicada blusa rosa._

―_Me he __**arrepentido**__ de tantas cosas_―_ Suspiré _―_De tantas __**decisiones**__... A veces a los cinco minutos, a veces a los cinco meses pero... Pero siempre supe que hacer o que no hacer en el momento indicado_―_ Susurré _―_Pero hoy, justo ahora... No sé que hacer_―_ Confesé _―_No sé si moverme, no sé a dónde ir, no sé que hacer con mi vida, abuela_―_ Lloré como una niña pequeña _―_Dime__** que **__hacer_―_ Le exigí._

―_El dolor jamás desaparecerá, mi niña_―_ Comentó ella, eso me hizo sentir aún peor _―_Aprenderás a vivir con el, hasta que un día, no sé cuando, aprenderás que el dolor __**sirvió**__ para algo_―

―_¿Para qué? ¿Para qué va a servirme sentir esto?_―_ Pregunté desesperada._

―_Algún día tu misma te responderás esa pregunta, Sakura_―

_End flash back_

―¡Sakura!― Chillo Ino mientras me abrazaba.

Yo sonreí al separarnos y observé su hermoso y llamativo vestido blanco.

―Estás hermosa― Murmure.

―Lo sé― Dijo presumida, yo rodé los ojos divertida ―Me alegro que vinieras― Comentó haciéndo referencia al _**día**_ que era hoy.

Yo solo sonreí.

―Es hora de dejarlo ir― Susurre.

Ino solo volvió a abrazarme con fuerza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabó. _

_Un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras recorría las mesas ordenadas en aquel enorme jardín de la casa de Ino, recordé a mi _**primer **_novio.

Yo tenía veinte años, él diecinueve. Si, lo sé. Soy una _asalta-cunas_. Pero siempre me gustaron los hombres menores. Estuve nueve meses con él, me presentó a su familia y me hizo sentir completamente _**feliz**_, luego vino el _**miedo **_y prácticamente me _**obligué **_a dejarlo convenciéndome con la idea de que _**no **_estaba enamorada.

_(_―_Creo que debemos terminar_―_)_

_(_―_¿Por qué?_―_)_

_(_―_Porque yo__** no **__te amo y tu tampoco_―)

Caminé lentamente alejándome de la fiesta hasta llegar a aquel pequeño lago donde de niñas ibamos a nadar con Ino. El viento frío me hizó tiritar y abrazarme a mi misma.

_**El otoño.**_

_(_―_Yo estoy enamorado de ti_―_)_

_(_―_Soy tu primera novia, solo estás encaprichado conmigo. Encontrarás a alquien __**mejor**_―_)_

_(_―_No lo haré_―_)_

Apreté la copa de vino entre mis manos y observé el hermoso paisaje, las hojas de los árboles crujieron bajo mis pies.

―¿Sakura?―

Mi cuerpo se contrajó al oír_** su **_voz.

_(_―_Tu eres lo mejor para mi. No encontraré a otra_―_)_

_(_―_Lo harás. Alguien que __**si **__te ame_―_)_

Y lo hizo, cinco meses después mi ex-novio estaba_** feliz **_con otra. Yo lloré una semana, me recuperé y_** conocí **_a Naruto. Después de todo, uno debe aprender a vivir con las consecuenicas de sus _**decisiones**_.

―¿Qué haces aquí?― Pregunté atónita al encontrármelo justo allí, luego de más de tres años _**sin**_ verlo.

_(_―_¿Volveremos a vernos?_―_)_

_(_―_Si el __**destino**__ quiere_―_)_

―Soy el mejor amigo del novio― Contestó con una sonrisa.

Yo largué una carcajada, él clavó sus ojos en mi, confundido.

_**El destino.**_

―Soy la mejor amiga de la novia― Aclaré ―Que bueno verte después de tantos años― Murmure y no pude evitar observar que en su muñeca aún llevaba el reloj que le regale en su cumpleaños hace cuatro años.

―Estás incluso aún más hermosa― Comentó aproximándose a mi ―Supe lo que te ocurrió el año pasado. Lo siento―

Yo sonreí aún nostálgica y no pude evitar recorrerlo con mis ojos. Se veía más alto, mayor, maduro, todo un _**hombre**_. Distinto al_** niño **_que una vez deje.

_(_―_Y cuándo nos veamos de nuevo, Sakura ¿Qué harás?_―_)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer. _

_Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Voy a besarte― Susurre.

Él sonrió.

―Llevo tres años_** esperando **_esa respuesta―

Apoyó sus labios despacio sobre mis rojos labios y poco a poco los fue moviendo lentamente. Yo cerré los ojos dejándome guiar por él, hacia tanto que _**nadie**_ me besaba así. Con ternura. Con delicadeza. _**Con amor.**_

Un año exactamente.

Abrí la boca despacio y él no demoró en entender el mensaje y pasar su lengua a mi boca. Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi cintura apretándome con fuerza, yo lleve mis manos a su cuello y la copa de vino resbaló de mi mano cayéndo al suelo y derramando el líquido carmesí sobre el verde pasto.

―_**Sasuke-kun**_― Murmure aún con los ojos cerrados y luego lo recordé ―Tu novia― Susurre en voz baja.

Habían pasado más de tres años, yo_** no **_podía pretender que él siguiera solo, esperando _**por mi.**_

―La deje hace dos meses―

―¿Por qué?―

―Porque_** no **_la amo―

Y nuevamente me besó. Calmado y tierno, seguro y dulce.

_**Enamorado.**_

―Esta vez, Sakura― Susurro contra mis labios, yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de esa íntima caricia ―No te dejaré _**escapar**_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro. _

_Es aquí, mi único lugar seguro. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi abuela siempre dijo que cuando una persona esta destinada a estar contigo, tarde o temprano, el destino siempre se encargá de cruzartela en el camino.

El amor_** no **_llega cuando uno quiere.

El amor_** no **_llega cuando uno lo necesita.

El amor llega cuando uno esta _**preparado**_ para recibirlo.

El amor de tu vida puede ser alguien que_** jamás **_hayas visto o puede ser alguien a quien nunca _**qusiste **_ver, quizás lo lastimaste, quizás lo rechazaste o simplemente lo ignoraste, pero tranquila, el destino se encargara de cruzartelo en tu camino, mil veces si es necesario hasta que entiendas que _**ese **_es el _**amor de tu vida**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Creo en ti. _

_Y en este amor. _

_Que me ha vuelto indestructible. _

_Que detuvo mi caída libre._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hoy al fin logró comprenderlo. _

_Cada caída, cada lágrima, cada dolor. Valió la pena._

_**Por ti.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Creo en ti. _

_Y mi dolor se quedo kolómetros atrás. _

_Mis fantasmas hoy por fin... Están en paz._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reik; Creo en ti.

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
